Care to Dance?
by SupButterCup
Summary: "Care to dance?" "No." "Why not?" "I've had a long day." "So have I! I had to wear a dress!" "So did I!" Zevie one-shot


"Care to dance?" Zander asked the girl in the corner of the gym.

"No." The girl, Stevie, said harshly. She didn't mean to come across as rude, but she just did not want to dance.

"Why not?" He whined, grabbing her hands trying to pull her on to the dance floor. Stevie held on for a moment but snapped back.

"It's been a long day." She sighed. Being a 'perf' was hard work. The heels that she wore gave her blisters on her feet, making them sore.

"Hey, I had to wear a dress!" Zander defended taking her hands once more.

"So did I!" She didn't take her hands away but she kept her feet planted on the ground where she stood.

"But you look hot in a dress." He said not thinking, when the words were already out in the open his eyes widened.

Stevie smiled and winked, "You didn't look half bad yourself. You should've kept it on." He took that as an acceptance to his invitation to dance and was able to drag her half way through the middle of the crowd of dancing teens. "Zander, I don't want to dance!" Stevie complained and started to turn around to walk away.

"Then I'll do the dancing," He said restraining her by grabbing her waist and spun her around so they were facing each other, they were very close.

"No, my feet hurt." She protested. It wasn't that she didn't like Zander, because she really _really_ liked him. She just didn't want to dance.

"Fine!" Zander said shrugging before sweeping Stevie off her feet. Literally. He carried her out the gym bridal style. She yelled and giggled telling him to put her down. She squirmed in his arms trying to get out of his grip but he managed to keep her in his arms.

Zander carried her all the way to the middle of the field. He gently placed her down on the soft grass. The grass had grown quite a bit because with the budget cuts the school was having, they couldn't afford to trim the field offseason.

"Why are you doing all this?" Stevie asked propping her head up on her hand when Zander laid down next to her.

"Why not?" He asked smiling and scotching closer to her, but he discretely did it so she didn't even notice.

"I'm serious! Zander, what is up with you?" Stevie asked looking right into his eyes. He however, was avoiding hers.

"I mssims you." He mumbled too low for a human to hear.

"Zander!"

"I mamaasmism you!" He yelled still slurring the second word.

"Yeah well YOU!" Stevie sat up and gave him a taste of his own medicine. "Tell me what you mean!" She was getting frustrated with him. Zander had a major crush on her, but she did not know that. He acting weird around her made her feel as if she had done something wrong, that he didn't like her.

"I… uhhh… missed… uh… you…" He stuttered and looked down, he was for some odd reason embarrassed by his feelings. All guys are embarrassed that they have feelings, they can't help it. Zander looked up when he didn't hear a laugh from Stevie that meant he was lame, when he didn't hear the fleeing footsteps, when he didn't hear the excuse for not wanting him. He looked up made out a smiling girl in the darkness. A speechless Stevie, that was a first.

"You missed me?" She asked, her voice clearly sounded shocked but you could also hear the smile that was stretched across her face.

"I didn't like the 'perf' you." Zander said putting air quotes around the word 'perf,' "I think the real you is perfect." He whispered moving very close to her and brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Stevie was still looking for the words that she wanted to say.

"You don't have to say anything, I'll just go." Zander was misinterpreting Stevie's loss for words.

"No, Zander, wait!" Stevie tripped getting up and tried to stop him but he kept walking. "GET BACK HERE!" Stevie commanded loudly, finally getting his attention.

"What?" He asked angrily. "I practically poured my heart out to you and you-you don't say anything!"

"Zander, just because I'm not as well spoken as you are doesn't mean I don't care! I like you! That's as creative as I'll get. I really _really_ like you, okay?" Stevie was kind of annoyed with him because of his insane accusations of not caring.

"So? What now?" He asked taking her hands and placing them around his neck.

"Kiss me."

"Ok."


End file.
